


Damara's Dress Mess

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story featuring Damara from Homestuck, taking revenge on Porrim by quite literally soiling all of her dresses.





	Damara's Dress Mess

Damara was not known for being forgiving. When Rufioh left her for Horuss, not a day went by when they didn't fear Damara taking revenge any way she could. From destroying or stealing their possessions, to leaving them threatening messages on their husktops, to much more lewd, unspeakable things, they barely got a break from the vengeful East Beforan. 

Eventually, Rufioh and Horuss went their separate ways, and Damara's wrath seemed to be dying down, at least for the time being. Of course, it couldn't last forever. Rufioh found himself a new Matesprit in Porrim, the gorgeous, fashion-conscious jadeblood. 

Of course, this reopened Damara's old wounds immediately, and set her back to her old, bitter ways. She was going to strike at Porrim for taking Rufioh away from her for the second time. She wasn't going to play it like she did with Horuss, and intimidate and harass them over time. Instead, she would, all at once, do everything she could to make Porrim miserable. 

And what better way than to attack her through her interest in fashion. Porrim would often be found in her hive, sewing various clothing items for herself and the other trolls, mostly dresses. Damara would sneak into her hive while she was out, and ruin every single piece of clothing that she had. That would leave her devastated, she thought, and fill her with the same sadness and rage that filled Damara's own bitter heart. 

Once Porrim left her hive, no doubt to spent time with her cheating matesprit, she slipped into her house, and took in her surroundings. 

Porrim had, frankly, an absurd amount of clothing on display, all in various stages of completion. Some were nearly finished, and propped up on mannequins, while others were only partially done, and laid down on tables. It all spread out before her like a lovely buffet of destruction, with plenty of beautiful dresses for her to ruin. 

She started with the nearest one, a beautiful blue dress that was left on the floor. Damara tore it up in her hands, ripping into it with her sharp nails, until it was nothing but tatters. This wasn't enough, simply tearing it to pieces. Damara needed to call upon her horrid sexual urges, and do something to all of this clothing that would really upset Porrim. 

So, she stripped off her clothes, and tossed them aside, not caring if Porrim found them, as it would be obvious that Damara did it once she was complete. 

She turned towards her next target, a pile of dresses, neatly stacked up on top of each other. Damara leaned back, and pulled open the lips of her nook with her fingers, forcing out a long, golden stream of piss onto the stack. It quickly soaked all three of the dresses, staining them a darker shade and enveloping them with the distinctly unpleasant smell of Damara's piss. 

"HAHA, I PISS ON STUPID BITCH'S DRESS" she said, a proud smile on her crimson lips, as she looked around to find her next target of defilement. There was a vest on the ground, colored a distinct black and red, clearly meant as some kind of formal attire for Rufioh. Near it, on a mannequin, was a dress meant for Porrim, similar too but more revealing than Porrim's usual attire. 

She scowled, and squatted down over Rufioh's shirt, grabbing both of her plump asscheeks in each hand. She pulled them apart, and squeezed, as her cheeks turned a deep red, and a thick, brown log of shit began to force its way out of her tight asshole. It plopped onto the shirt in a neat, coiled pile, filling the entire hive with a horrible, powerful scent. 

Next, she grabbed the dress off of the mannequin, rolling and folding it in her hands, before sliding it between her ass cheeks, wiping up the excess filth that had accumulated there. She wasn't done yet, and despite just taking a shit, she still felt something bubbling and churning in her stomach. Quickly, she went to the seat where Porrim did her sewing, and pointed her ass towards it, unleashing a wet, sloppy fart that smelled strongly of East Beforus cuisine and may have dirtied up Damara's ass again. 

Feeling particularly naughty, she grabbed another dress, folding and squeezing it into a tube-like shape, and then cramming that up her unclean ass. Once she pulled it out, it was caked with a thin layer of Damara's shit, and reeked like one would expect the inside of her ass to. 

For efficiency's sake, she unleashed another torrent of piss from her nook, turning her hips back and forth to soak another dozen dresses in a short amount of time. Now, there wasn't a single corner of Porrim's hive that didn't smell of Damara's waste, but still, she wasn't done. She dug around through Porrim's drawers next, to find that she had been working on a few pairs of panties as well. 

Damara decided to put a pair on, finding them to be appealingly silky and smooth. And then, without any hesitation, released all control on her bladder, letting her piss soak through and ruin the garment. She dropped the panties to her feet, and then put on another pair. This time, she unleashed one of her signature moist farts into it, the kind that let just enough shit out to soil the once white lace panties with an unmistakable brown streak. 

She plucked out another pair of panties, these black and frilly, probably designed for Porrim herself. She slipped these on, and gave them the worst treatment of all. She forced out a heavy log of shit into the panties, causing them to bulge and sag under the weight of her dump. The panties strained to contain the smelly load she had dropped into them, and drooped further and further down as Damara lightly patted the pointed bulge she had created. Eventually the panties couldn't take it any more, and snapped, letting the lump of shit fall out onto the floor, and, luckily enough, for Damara at least, right onto another one of Porrim's dresses. 

She opened up another drawer, and found it full of bras. At first, she put a few of them on, curiously comparing Porrim's cup size to her own. Jealously soon consumed her after that, and so she took each bra, and shit in each of the cups, leaving a steaming pile of shit where her breasts would go. Although it was unlikely, considering how unsubtle Damara had been in her revenge, it was funny to imagine Porrim trying to put one of her bras on only to end up with her chest covered in Damara's shit. 

And so, she continued like this, pissing, shitting, and farting over all of Porrim's hard work, occasionally stopping to raid Porrim's fridge to refill her bladder and bowels. And, of course, she took a break for a few other things, feverishly touching herself to the thought of Porrim's misery, and the smell of her own filth that pieced her nostrils and made her eyes water. Finally, every single scrap of fabric in Porrim's hive was drenched in her piss, covered in shit or radiating with the scent of Damara's farts. All except one. There was a closet near the end of her hive, that Damara wanted to save for last, knowing there must be something special inside. 

She opened it with great ceremony, and found another mannequin inside. This one had a different type of garment on it to the others, however. It was a schoolgirl's outfit, that ironically enough, probably violated the dress codes of even the most liberal schools. It had a huge opening for the wearer's cleavage to expose itself, and upon further examination, it came with a pair of panties that were also crotch-less. 

Damara took the outfit off of the mannequin, and put it on herself. It fit like a glove, and showed off her body perfectly, the exact thing she would want to be wearing while fulfilling her fantasy about being a schoolgirl groped by a stranger. Porrim must've made this for her, perhaps as a gesture of forgiveness for running off with Rufioh. 

Any normal human or troll would've been feeling bad for shitting all over everything that Porrim had ever worked on, but Damara didn't feel an ounce of guilt, just a sense of satisfaction that she ruined Porrim's life and got a sexy schoolgirl outfit out of it too. 

Of course, she couldn't leave without soiling this garment as well, and given Damara's sexual interests, she probably would've shit in this outfit if Porrim had just given it to her normally anyways. So, she squatted down, letting out her final load of the night, soiling herself gleefully, relishing the feeling of her hard, warm shit pressed up against her ass, forming into a lovely, bulging pile in the back of those lovely pink panties. 

Oddly enough, the panties seemed to accommodate her shit, not showing any sign of snapping like the other panties despite how full they were. It was obvious why, who would ever design an outfit for Damara and not expect her to shit in it for her own sick thrills? I guess Porrim knew her better than she thought.


End file.
